Who ever thought?
by Agent Rane
Summary: Rane Bow is just your average girl who works with S.H.E.I.L.D, or so everyone thinks. Her life is turned upside down when her sister hides and falls for Loki. She is forced to move into her best friend and major crush's house. Clint Barton, A.K.A Hawkeye. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on the couch in my sister's cramped one room house.  
I came to live with her here, in New Mexico after she left New York. We both work for a very important government agency that is top secret to the outside world. S.H.E.I.L.D, it works on keeping the world protected. There is a group of very gifted people called 'The Avengers'. You would only get to know them if you were a higher up.  
I, sadly am not a higher up. Although, my sister Charlotte Bow does know them. So, by association I also know them. The leader, Fury, doesn't know it, but I am gifted also. I have telekinesis.  
"hey, Rane. I'll be back; I finally picked up something on the radar!" She called out to me as she was walking out the door.  
"Alright!" I yelled as I got up and saw my sisters red curly hair leaving the house.  
My sister and I look almost nothing alike aside from our height and hair. She has a straight figure and she is bottom heavy. Her lips are also very plump, they rarely ever close. I am curved and top heavy. My lips are just full, they close just fine. We both are barely reaching 5ft and have very curly red hair. She does not have bangs though, I do. She has been searching for Loki to come down from Asgard for the past few weeks. Loki is supposed to be the brother of Thor, or something. She probably hasn't even thought about the consequences of harboring him here.

After a while of waiting I finally fell asleep on the couch. I was awoken to the sound of the door shutting.  
"Rane! I'm back, Look who I brought with me!" I heard Charlottes' voice echo through the house. I sat up and walked through the small living room to the door where she was standing. Next to her was a tall and handsome dark man.  
"Umm, Loki?" I asked my voice squeaking a bit. I knew my mythology; I knew what this man could do.  
He nodded. "And what shall I call you? You looked like a younger clone version of Charlotte." I sighed. I was told that all the time. We didn't even look alike!  
"I am Rane. Rane Bow. Charlotte's younger sister."  
He smirked and cocked his eyebrow. "Rane Bow? As in the rainbow bridge? The Bi-frost?"  
Charlotte giggled. "Loki, she has no clue what you are talking about!"  
I looked at my sister with my eyebrow raised. "Actually Loki, The bi-frost bridge. The one guarded by Heimdall? Is that how you got to Midgard?" I asked. Loki's smirk grew. "You certainly know about Asgard, don't you?"  
I nodded. "I know about Asgard and its inhabitants. Like Thor, your brother, god of Lightning." He winced when I spoke of Thor. "And… And how you are a frost giant?" When I said that I noticed his face changed. He suddenly looked angry. He grabbed me by the throat and held me in the air. "How do you know? How?" He demanded. My sister was standing beside him trying to calm him down.  
"Loki! Loki! Please stop! That's my sister!" Charlotte was exclaiming.  
Loki heard her yelling and decided to calm down. "Tell me how you know." He said it calmly this time.  
"Well, I kind of read a lot of Norse mythology. I enjoy it a lot." I said mocking how calm he was. He nodded. I turned to Charlotte. "So, how are we going to do this? I mean, sleeping arrangements and our story. We could obviously get in trouble for harboring him here." I motioned to Loki.  
"Well, His name is… uh, Aaron from Sweden." She looked at him for approval. He just shrugged and nodded. "And do you have any friends you could stay with?"  
I thought a minute. Well, I have Clint, but I have a sort of crush on him. I couldn't do that. 'Tasha scares me so no. I wouldn't want to make Bruce nervous. I wonder if Tony would let me? "Umm, There's… ClinTONY! I could ask Tony!"  
My sister raised her eyebrow. "He doesn't even life around here…" I totally forgot about that! "Well, I guess I could ask Clint." I sighed resigned. She nodded and handed me the phone.  
I walked out of the room and dialed Clint's number, taking a deep breath before I hit send. I walked outside as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I heard Clint's voice and my heart leaped into my throat.  
"Uh, Hey Clint! It's Rane." I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice.  
"Oh Hey Rane, what up?"  
"Well, I kind of need somewhere to stay for a bit. Would you be an option?" I almost started quivering.  
I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Yeah, Yeah always an option, but if I may ask. Why?"  
My smile faded. "Well, my sister is doing some remodeling, and as you know, her house has one room."  
He went quiet. "Well, so does mine."  
"It would be easier for me to sleep on your couch than hers." I could tell he nodded. "Alright, want me to come get you?"  
"Um, Yeah. Give me a couple minutes, kay?"  
He chuckled. "Alright, just please don't bring the whole house."  
I laughed a bit. "Alright Clint, see you soon."  
"Yup." The line went dead.  
I couldn't believe it; I was going to be living with my best friend and super Crush.  
I walked back inside with a triumphant smile on my face.  
"I take it your staying with Clint?" My sister asked behind me.  
I jumped. "Oh wow, you scare me! And yes. Is it that obvious?"  
She laughed. "Yes, now you better go get packed. He'll be here soon."  
I nodded and walked into our room. I packed a few things that I needed and walked back out. I then ran into a very hard cold surface. I jumped back "Oh my bad!" I looked up and saw Loki.  
"You're sister told me to hide in her room. Is it here?" He asked pointing to the room I just came out of.  
"Um yeah."  
He simply nodded and walked in. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries. When I walked back out into the living room I saw my sister waiting for me.  
"Here, give this to Clint for me. Just don't open it." She handed me a small paper bag that was stapled shut.  
"Um, alright?" I asked with a questioning tone. She smiled and helped me get my bags outside. Once my 3 duffel bags were outside I waited for Clint. I was just so excited and happy. I was going to live with him. Maybe he would have some feelings bud for me? I got so excited I could not hold still. I got up and started skipping and doing Cartwheels in the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought I told you not to bring the whole house?" He asked while staring at me.  
I jumped and stopped what I was doing. I was caught red handed doing my happy dance. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. "Oh, I, uh. That's not the whole house, obviously!" I exclaimed motioning to the house. "Oh! This is for you. It's from my sister." I handed him the bag. "She told me I wasn't allowed to open it." He took the bag and set it in the front seat.  
"Okay then. Let's get these bags in the car. I wanna know what's in that bag!" He chuckled. I chuckled with him as he loaded my bags in, not allowing me to help. Oh did I mention his car was a sports car? I climbed into the front and waited for him to get it. After he was finished loading my bags he climbed in. "Okay, before I oopen this bag, you have to buckle up." He smirked over at me while he buckled.  
I sighed and buckle up. "There now open the damn bag!" I exclaimed.  
"Woah, woah. A young 18 year old such as yourself should not use that language!" He was totally stalling for time to drive me crazy.  
"Don't make me open that bag myself!"  
He shook his head. "Your sister told you specifically that you were not allowed to open it." He grinned a dazzling grin.  
I pretended to snarl.  
"Alright, alright. Calm down tiger. I'll open it." He ripped the bag open inside the bag was an envelope and a smaller bag. "The envelope is labeled money. I am assuming to get you what you need. The other is labeled fun…" He trailed off.  
I watched at he slowly open the other bag and looked inside. As soon as he peeked inside the bag he smirked. "I am going to have to thank your sister for this kind gift." He put the bag in his coat pocket and started to drive down the road.  
I stared at him. "Well? What's in there?" He looked down at me and smirked.  
"You don't need to know right now." He kept looking at the road until we arrived at his house. As soon as he parked his car I unbuckled and launched at him. I was trying to get my hand in his pocket, but he was so much stronger. He managed to unbuckle himself and pull me out of the car. He draped me over his shoulder and walked into the house with me. He set me on the couch.  
"Stay here. I have to get your bags." He said with a triumphant smirk. Little did he know I have a skill of my own. I used my telekinesis to make the bag come out of his pocket while he was walking out. Once he was out I opened the bag.  
"Alright, let's see what he is gonna thank her fo-" I stopped. Frozen. My sister gave him a crapload of condoms! I threw the bag on the couch and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed my sister number. It rang twice before she answered.  
"Hey! Did Clint like his present?" She giggled over the other line.  
"What were you thinking? Are you encouraging me!" I exclaimed.  
She giggled again. "I figured my baby sister was going to be in a house with a boy she likes and whom also likes her, so I thought ahead!"  
My jaw surely dropped. "Clint does _not_ like me! You're insane!"  
She laughed. "Maybe." And then the line went dead.  
"Charlotte? Charlotte! Char! Hey! I was talking to you!"  
"Woah, I am pretty sure your spy skills surpass Natasha's. How did you manage to get that bag?" He asked closing the door and setting down my bags.  
I jumped and dropped my phone. "Oh, skill." I smirked.  
"So, did you enjoy the gift?" He asked smirking. I looked at him in confusion then suddenly understood. My cockiness left and my face heated up.  
Clint walked away laughing. "Follow me, I'll show you where you are going to sleep." I quickly followed him keeping my head down, waiting for my blush to die out. Suddenly my head ran into his strong, muscular back and I jumped away, my face heating up more.  
"You'll be sleeping in this room. The top three drawers are yours. Bottom three are mine."  
I looked into the room. "Wait, isn't this your bedroom?" I asked as sudden realization hit me.  
He nodded. "Yes, I can't have my guest sleeping on the couch, now can I?"  
I shook my head. "I can't. I am not taking your bed, no matter what.  
He smirked. "Then I'll just sleep on the couch with you."  
I was determined to not give him what I wanted. My face flushed, but I held my ground. He wouldn't actually, would he? "Fine, sleep on the couch with me." I smirked as I walked away. Little did I know Clint was also smirking he got exactly what he had wanted.

Later that night I was all packed up and ready for bed. Clint was getting pillows and blankets for what I thought were for just me. Then, I noticed he grabbed way too much. "Hey Clint, I'm one person I don't need that many…" I trailed off when I saw his facial expression change. "What..?"  
"Remember? I am sleeping on the couch with you? You told me I could." He stated matter-of-factly.  
I gaped. How are we both going to sleep on this couch?" I exclaimed. It was impossible!

No, it actually wasn't. I was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms; Clint was just wearing pajama bottoms. We were sleeping sitting up. I grabbed a pillow and set it behind my head as I proceeded to fall asleep with Clint right there next to me.

I awoke in the morning to my phone going off. I was laying on a comfortable, yet hard surface. It was really warm, something was also wrapped around me. I reached out for my phone, but missed the call. Then I noticed I was laying on Clint. Sometime during the night we cuddled together, and I slept on him. He truly was gorgeous as he slept. His blonde hair tussled and his face so serene. Before I could stop myself I slowly brought one hand up and caressed his cheek. Then I noticed he was shirtless and very muscular. I started to run my hands over his pecs when I felt his arms tighten around me.  
"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
I jumped and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just- I, um, I was just-." I stopped when I realized I was rambling. "I should probably get ready for work." I finally managed out. Clint looked upset for a split second before he nodded.  
"Alright, me too." He then let me go and I reluctantly got up.

After we were both showered and ready for work we jumped into his car.  
"You sure you're ready? I'm not turning around." He turned to look at me.  
I nodded. "Let's just get there I have a bone to pick with my sister." I saw a smirk grace his face. The images from this morning popped into my head and my face went bright red.  
"You know, Stark knows everything that's happened." He looked at me from the corner of his eye as we drove down the road.  
My face went even redder. "Wait what? You told Tony? He is totally going to pick on me! He'll tell everyone!" I exclaimed.  
Clint shook his head. "Naw, He will just make sure to bug you as much as possible." Clint looked over to me and smirked as we pulled into the office parking space.  
I sighed and unbuckled. "I will see you in there." I walked into the office, well, more ran. I wanted to get into the office before Clint did. I walked in slowly and saw all eyes on me. "Uh, good morning all!" I walked passed my sisters office cubical and noticed she was sitting with Steve again.  
"Hey there, have some fun last night?" She asked me. I stopped and glared at her. I walked into her cubical. "Who told you?" I hissed.  
She laughed. "Thanks to Tony, everyone knows you fell asleep on his bare chest last night." She winked and I walked away. Tony's cubical was on one side of my sisters. Steve's was on the other. I was on the opposite side of Steve with Clint next to me. This was going to be a hard day.

By the time lunch had rolled around I have had at least thirty people come up to me and make a comment. My reaction was always the same blush and put my head on my desk. I was honestly getting a little upset about it. Everyone saw me as a joke not as an equal.  
Clint walked around the cubical. "Hey, gonna join me for lunch?"  
I slowly lifted my head up. "Naw, I'm not hungry." My voice quivered lightly. I was trying not to let my tears fall. He grabbed my shoulders.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He forced me to look at him, just looking made me become upset.  
"Everyone is picking on me. They all see me as the new joke not as an equal." I went to turn away, but Clint forced me to look at him, his hands on either side of my face, his eyes piercing right through mine. "You are an equal. Don't let anyone make you see that differently. What happened last night that was no fluke. I promise you no joke will ever cause me to see you differently." He slowly closed his eyes and started to lean down towards me. Oh my god! Was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes when out lips were centimeters away.  
"Hey Clint? You coming to lunch with us?" We jumped apart. I looked over and saw Tony standing in front of my cubicle. He was wearing the nastiest smirk on his face. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked and walked away. I looked over at Clint both of our faces flustered.  
"I should, um, go. I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I watched as he walked away in the direction Tony came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, This one's a bit short. I** _**really**_** wanted to update and I have a ton of summer work to do. ^^" Any way hope you like it! Please Review. I don't own anything, but Rane and her sister!**

* * *

I finally decided to get up and go find Charlotte, even though I was sure my face was still beet red.  
"Hey Rane, you alright? You look at tad bit sick." I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around and saw Phil Coulson standing there.  
"Oh! Phil you scared me! Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled sweetly. He nodded his head like he wasn't convinced and walked away. I walked into the small cramped cafeteria. "Just my luck." I mumbled to myself. My sister was sitting with Tony, Steve, and Clint. Great. I walked over to them keeping my head down.  
"Hey lover girl! Coming to join us?" I heard Tony's voice shout to me. I knew he was wearing that stupid smirk.  
My sister turned and looked at me. "Lover girl? What's he talking about Rane?" Charlotte's voice full of curiosity.  
I decided to finally look up; the first eyes mine looked into were Clint's. His eyes stared deep into mine. I felt as though I was standing there for hours just staring into his eyes.  
"HEY! SKITTLES!" I broke the eye contact and looked at Tony. He was the only person who ever called me 'skittles'. "You're sister asked you a question."  
I looked at my sister.  
"Never mind. Are you going to come home tonight? I have a surprise for you!" She almost squealed.  
I sat in front of her and raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, I can visit I guess."  
"Wait! Skittles actually moved out?" Tony asked in mock surprise.  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm staying with-" I looked at Clint. Could it ruin his rep? I shouldn't tell them. "A friend for a bit." I looked back at Tony.  
Tony smirked. "Just a friend? Not one you almost made out with at your cubicle?" My face grew beet red. "What? I have no clue what you are talking about!" I couldn't possibly risk a glance at Clint now. I bet he was a tad bit flustered.  
"You almost made out with someone?" I looked at my sister. Charlottes mouth formed an 'o' shape.  
"No, Tony is just an idiot." I stood up and walked out trying to hide my mega red face.  
"Hey Skittles! It was just a joke!" I heard Tony yell. I kept walking.

I was sitting back in my cubicle when I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Charlotte or Tony, I'm not in the mood for you." I said a bit quiet.  
I heard the voice right up in my ear. "What if it's neither?" His voice made shivers go down my spine.  
"Clint, what are you doing here?" I asked without looking at him.  
"Come to cheer you up, Skittles." He said using Tony's nickname for me.  
I turned around. "Good luck Clint." When I looked our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. We stood in that position for what seemed like eternity when Clint leaned forward ever so slightly until our lips were pressed together. I just seemed to melt into him when it happened. I reached around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues fighting for dominance.  
"Ha, good one Charlotte." We heard Steve's voice that was undoubtedly being followed by everyone else. We broke away, both being flustered and panting heavily.  
"You should probably go back to your cubicle now…" I said in between pants.  
He nodded and walked away. I swiveled back around in my office chair and had to try very hard to suppress a school girl squeal.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had gone by. I was still staying at Clint's except our relationship is no longer friendship. My sister is still harboring Loki and no one knows. My life is at an all time high.

I walked into work the same time I normally always do. Clint said he had to do some emergency work this morning so I decided I would just hitch a ride with my sister.

***Flash Back to Car ride***

I turned to Charlotte she had been unusually quiet today. "Charlotte? Char, are you okay? You've seemed…" I trailed off thinking of the right word. "Different, I guess"  
She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Different? What do you mean?"  
"Has Loki done something to you? How is he? Clint told me when he was out at the store with Tony he saw you. There was a man with you by the name of Logan? He was our cousin from Germany. You are taking Loki out now? What has gotten into you? We should have handed him over by now! If you get caught I will be dragged down with you!"  
She pulled into her parking space at the office and slowly turned to me. Her face showed full shock. I instantly regretted what I had said.  
"Loki hasn't done a single thing to me! He has treated me just fine! He did go to the store with me. I went out and bought him normal clothes so he could go out and not be cooped up in my house all day every day. Our cover story is that he came from Germany to visit and he is or Cousin Logan. And what do you mean hand him over?!" She was nearly shrieking by now. "I am not handing him over! If you hand him over yourself it will be the end of you I swear! He won't get caught and neither Will WE!" She yelled the last part and swiftly exited the car slamming the door. I watched her walk into the office alone. I sighed and didn't give my brain time to register the whole fight. I would have to do it later. I exited the vehicle and entered the building.

***Present time***

I had begun to walk to my cubicle when I noticed everybody rushing around, every cubicle was empty. I was going to walk over to find my sister when I felt breathing on my neck. I froze, hoping to whatever god or gods that were up there that is was just Clint. Or even Tony.  
"Hello there Rane, Long time no see." A voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around only to see that there was no one there.  
"What in gods-" I stopped talking when I saw some agents bringing him in. Loki. Loki was captured and in my office building. My heart dropped to my stomach.  
"I am so dead." I whispered to myself.  
"Hey Skittles. Whatcha staring at?" I heard Tony yell. Of course it was Tony he was the only one who called me Skittles.  
I turned around to look at him. "Tony, who's that?" I pointed to Loki trying to play innocent.  
He pushed my arm down and turned to me. "It's impolite to point. That is Thor's brother Loki. We found him in town today. He looks very much like your cousin Logan, right?"  
I turned back to look at Loki. "yeah, I guess so. Why is Loki here? Is he a bad guy?"  
Tony looked at me surprised. "You don't get to learn much do you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Well, Loki is here because he is a bad guy. We are trying to figure out where the tesseract is. Loki took it from us."  
I nodded and opened my mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted when a voice came over the intercom.  
"Important Avengers meeting right now. Gather in the meeting hall. Avengers only."  
Tony looked back down at me and scruffed up my hair. "See ya later Skittles. Try to stay away from trouble."  
I nodded and sighed. I had an even lower position than Charlotte. Her position was pretty low to begin with. I get to know pretty much nothing. There was talk of making me an Avenger and calling me Skittles, but those were just jokes. None of them know I have telekinesis. I am sort of out of practice with it though. I haven't used it since I moved in with Clint. I moved over and sat in my cubicle, I figured since no one was around I would practice with things in the distance. I swiveled around in my office chair and watched all the agents walk by securing the place. I figured I would have some fun. One agent with short black hair was walking by.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed trying to get his attention. He didn't even turn his head. I got the exact reaction I wanted. He walked by Clint's cubicle and I pulled the chair out in front of him. He ran right into it and fell right over the top landing on the ground head first. I spun around in my chair real fast so no one would notice I did it. I laughed silently and smiled to myself. '_I've still got it,'_


End file.
